Pretty cure hope reddit
by bakugan115
Summary: UNa historia de pretty cure pero no es igual a todas
1. Pretty cure hope reddit: Capitulo1

Un día en el mundo de la esperanza los dioses de los diferentes mundo se reunieron para hablar de las Pretty cures y el rumbo que hivan las corrupciones por partes de ellas

Diosa de la esperanza : Nose pero el poder que les dimos a esas personas no sabíamos que hiva a pasar eso

Diosa de la felicidad : hay pocas pretty cures que no estan corrompidas

Dios de la amistad : pero no están todas unidas para batallar contra la maldad

Dios de las princesas : tienes toda la razón pero las corrupciones son en un lugar especifico

Lagosi : pueden parar de hablar tengo mucha hambre

Diosa de la esperanza : no tenemos tiempo para tus necesidades estamos hablando de algo importante

( se ollen ruidos )

Dis de la amistad : que es eso

Dios de las princesas : oh no eso es lo que creo que es

( un rayo oscuro golpea a el dios de la amistad

dios de las princesas : no ustedes son

anticure Dark : si lo somos las anticures mas poderosas ahora denme su poder

dosa de la esperanza : ahg

Lagosi : que hacemos

Diosa de la felicidad : lagosi tu toma el portar a la tierRa allí encontraras a a alguien que debe ser pretty cure ya hay una pero tienes que formar un nuevo equipo toma nuestras armas de las esperanza

lagosi : pero pero

Dioses : para de hablar vete

(lagosi se pone a llorar )

lagosi : ok lo hare

(se telentranporta a la tierra)

Mientras tanto en la ciudad

Bakugan : ah porque soy tan difíciles las ecuaciones

Mai : no te enojes no estudiaste

Bakugan : no ayudas

Mai : jajajajaj

( tocan el timbre )

Profesora : entreguen la prueba

Bakugan : no termine

Mai : tuviste que terminar te sacaras una mala nota

Bakugan : si se

Mai : nos vemos

Bakugan : adios

Mai : adios

bakugan : ojala pasara algo increíble

( se oye una explosión )

Bakugan : que fue eso

ANticureDomont : guajajaj denme el dinero ahora

Dueña del banco : no no lo dare nunca

( les pega y la lanza lejos)

Bakugan : oye tu no le pegues a esa señora

( lo ataca )

Anticuredomon : cres que un humano normal puede golpearme

( lo saca lejos )

Bakugan : eso dolió

lagosi : oye tu

Bakugan : que eres tu

Lagosi : toma

Bakugan : que es esto

Lagosi : solo di Pretty cure esperanza viviente

Bakugan : Ok

Bakugan : Pretty cure esperanza viviente

( se transforma en cure baku )

Cure baku : La luz de la esperanza esta aquí cure baku

Cure baku : espera que paso

Lagosi : una persona eres tu no espera no eso no era lo que dijiste

Cure baku : a veces pienso que las criaturas mágicas son tontas

AnticureDomont : paren de hablar

Cure baku : te voy a ganar

Anticure domont : Salgan criaturas

( salen criaturas negros del suelo )

Cure baku : vamos a pelear

( Cure baku empieza a golpear a las criaturas )

Cure baku : son muchos

Lagosi : saca tu arma tienes que tener una esperanza

( Cure baku saca una espada )

Cure baku : lo hice esto ayudara

( cure baku empieza a golpear a las criaturas )

Cure baku : son muchas

( Cure baku es golpeado con mucha fuerza que cae al suelo )

Cure baku : no puedo

Anticure domont : este sera tu fin

( le llega una bala en la cabeza y desaparece junto con las criaturas )

? : casi mueres ten cuidado

Cure baku : quien fue lo que me salvo

CONTINUARA :o

En el proximo episodio : descubriremos quien fue lo que nos salvo y el peligro de ser una pretty cure

bye :D


	2. Pretty cure hope reddit: Capitulo2

Cure baku : Eso estuvo cerca

Lagosi : si

Cure baku : vayámonos

Lagosi : si mejor

( cure baku se destranforma )

Bakugan : te puedo preguntar algo que son las Pretty cure

Lagosi : Son Super heroes pero mayormente soy mujeres porque porque

Bakugan : ¿ Que pasa ?

Lagosi : porque los hombres se vuelven anti cure

Bakugan : QUEEEE

Lagosi : si el poder que obtienen los corrompe

Bakugan : porque

Lagosi : mejor paremos de hablar

Bakugan : ok pero me siento confundido

Al siguiente dia

Bakugan : espera no sonó el despertador llegare tarde

Lagosi : a donde a matar monstruos

Bakugan : a la escuela

Lagosi : Que es eso

( le pasa un diccionario )

Lagosi : que es esto

Bakugan : no hay tiempo

( se viste y sale corriendo )

Bakugan : no el bus ahora llegare tarde

Bakugan : espera

!Pretty cure esperanza viviente !

Cure baku : la luz de no hay tiempo

( empieza a saltar por las casas )

Lagosi : que pasa porque vas tan rapido

Cure baku : Que llegare tarde

Mientras tanto

Mai : espera que es eso pero si es el chico que vi ayer

Mai ( mente ) : esto no deveria pasar después le dire

Cure baku : listo listo ya ya

( se cae )

Lagosi : au pero que pasa

( Cure baku se destranforma )

Bakugan : llegue tarde

Mai : hola bakugan que haces hay

Bakugan : nada

Después de clases

Mai : Bakugan ven

( habla con tono frio )

Bakugan : ya voy que pasa

Mai : ! Pretty cure esperanza viviente !

! El deseo de la esperanza esta aqui Cure whis !

Cure whis : ahora tu

Bakugan : espera eres la de la pistola

Cure whis : si ...

Bakugan : ! Pretty cure esperanza viviente !

Cure baku

Cure baku : ya que quieres

Lagosi : eres la famosa cure que dice la Diosa de la esperanza

Cure whis : si lo soy

Lagosi : Baku mejor te digo la historia antes de que Cure whis hable contigo

Cure baku : que historia

Lagosi : esta

Desde tiempos ancestrales las pretty cure batallaban con el mal para salvar los universos eran hombres y mujeres pero en una época

mejor dicho en la edad media hubo un pretty cure que que segado por el poder se volvió el primer AntiCure y creo villanos y villanos por el mundo Cure empres la Pretty cure de esa epoca la mayor de esa epoca Intento batallar con el pero fue demasiado fuerte y hubieron tiempos oscuros los objetos de transformación de las pretty cure fueron rotos y las portadoras murieron por eso que hay que cuidar los objetos pero eso no es todos mas pretty cure se oscurecieron y despues hubo una gerra y y mi hermano murio en ella por culpa de los anti cures despues de eso las pretty cure no volvieron hasta 2002 cuando las cure Black y White aparecieron sin ellas el mundo seria diferente

Cure baku : eso significa que si mi brazalete esperanza es destruido muero

Lagosi : si

Cure baku : las nubes que se puso negro el cielo varias veces en los años 2002 2003 2004 hasta 2014 fueron las batallas de las pretty cures

Lagosi : pero hay algo los anti cures empezaron a aparecer mas seguido y hadas muertas tambien mire

( una burbuja aparece )

Lagosi : Miren

Cure whis : que es eso

Cure Happy : Vamos peace ataca

Cure peace : Ok

Cure Peace : Peace Thunder

( la burbuja cambia a otra escena )

Cure Dreeam : Chicas vamos

( la burbuja sigue cambiando )

Cure Flora : chicas vamos

( la burbuja se rompe )

Cure whis : son otras Pretty cures

Cure baku : eso significa que que hay mas

Lagosi : si pero tu eres un poco novato en esto entonces a practicar

( Empiezan a entrenar )

Cure whis : primera regla la espada siempre con presición

Cure baku : tu usas pistola

Cure whis : no importa solo sigue

Lagosi : segunda regla los objetos de transformacion protegidos

Cure whis : a si

( el brazalete esperanza se transforma en obsidiana )

Lagosi : ultima regla no te desconcentres

Cure baku : que fue eso fue una explosion

Cure whis : tu primera batalla vamos

( Llegan al lugar )

Anticure Shifting : Ataquen mis pequeños

( Cure whis saca su pistola )

Cure whis : vamos ( dispara a los monstruos )

Cure baku : si voy

( intenta golpear a shifting pero el lo esquiva y lo manda a volar

Cure baku : eso dolio

? : un momento

Cure whis : si es nina

Nina : miren lo que voy a ser

Nina : ! Pretty cure esperanza viviente !

Las perlas que brillan como las esperanzas Cure pearl

Cure pearl : Hola chicos whis baku ( saca un arco )

Cure pearl : a ver allí ( rompe el brazalete antiesperanza de el anticure )

Cure baku : las criaturas desaparecieron

( vuelven a la normalidad )

Bakugan : Nina la loca

Nina : no estoy loca

Mai : quien te dio el brazalete

Nina : una cosa llamada timer

Lagosi : el no el es malo porque te lo dio

Nina : nose dijo algo malo raro de esperanza tener que perder la pero yo nunca la pierdo

Lagosi : no eso significa no me lo puedo creer

-CONTINUARA-


	3. Pretty cure hope reddit : capitulo 3

Nina : Ya pero que fue eso

lagosi : bueno timer es como decirlo una hada cambiante

Mai : no entiendo que es hada cambiante

Lagosi : puede convertirlas a las persona en cualquier tipo de pretty cure

Bakugan : eso significa que el es bueno

Lagosi ; no del todo

Mai : porque

Lagosi : la gente que selecciona es falsa si no tiene el sentimiento verdadero y no puede pelar con poderes de cure Nina si si tiene pero otra gente puede morir

Bakugan : miren la hora que es tenemos que irnos

Nina : si vamos

( Al otro dia en la escuela )

Nina : creo que tenemos que tener cuidado alguien de la clase puede ser un anticure

Mai : Si tienes razon

(Los chicos entran a clases )

Profesora NANANA : Hoy chicos les presento a nuestra nueva estudiante

Regina : Holi soy Regina tengo una hermana que se llama Aguri

Profesora NANANA : Regina siéntate al lado de Bakugan

Regina : Oki doki poki

Profesora NANANA : Bueno clase

Bakugan : Muy buenas Regina de donde vienes

Regina : De una ciudad

Bakugan : No ayuda mucho

( en otra parte de la ciudad )

Timer : necesito a alguien para Cure esa chica no valia la pena

( después de clases )

Regina : Bakugan me enseñas la ciudad

Bakugan : Ok dejame llamar a Mai y a Nina para ayudarme

(Viajan por la ciudad )

Bakugan : este es la pastelria

Mai : es el salon de bailer

Regina : guau que bonito

Nina : este es

(se oye un sonido extraño )

Timer : AYUDAAAA

Nina : que es eso

Lagosi : es Timer

Lagosi : el peluche hablo o es una hada

Nina : conoces las hadas

Bakugan : no importa

Anticure POP : Necesitas ser destruido

Bakugan mai nina : UN MOMENTO

!Pretty cure esperanza viviente !

Las tres luces de la esperanza Pretty cure hope reddit

Cure baku : vamos chicas

( Sacan sus armas )

Anticure pop : Salgan bestias de los brazaletes

Lagosi : son bestias de las Cure muertas cuidado

Cure Whis : tranquilo ( Les dispara a 3 bestias )

Timer : Feo ( Muerde al anticure )

Cure Pearl : Necesitamos ayuda ( es atrapada por unas bestias y se le cae el arco )

Cure pearl : mi arco aaaa

Cure baku : Pretty cure filo esperanza ( hace un corte a la bestia pero no le hace nada y lo sacan volando )

Cure whis : Chicos no no se acerquen ( es atrapada )

Anticure Pop : genial

Lagosi : chicos ( es atrapado )

Anticure pop : Pero ellos dos

(Regina toma a timer y sale corriendo )

Regina : no no otra vez ( comienza a llorar mientras corre )

( Al otro dia )

Profesor mio : alguien sabe que pasa con Bakugan , Mai , Nina no an venido hoy

Regina : nose profe

( salen de clases )

Regina : donde estarán fui tonta al dejarlos

(Regina llega a su casa )

Regina : Espera dejame prender el pc

(revise una video llamada de mana )

Mana : Hola estoy aqui con Aguri

Aguri : Hola

Alice : Hola Regina como estas

Rikka : Regina tienes nuevos amigos

Regina : eh si se laman Bakugan Mai y Nina

Rikka : Presentalos

(Regina apaga el pc )

Regina : No puedo contenerme ( Llora )

Timer : Porque lloras

Regina : los deje solos

Regina : ire al mismo lugar

(llegan )

Timer : no hay nada espera ese es un portal

Regina : vamos

( llegan a una sala con calaveras )

Cure baku : no te voy a dar nada

Anticure pop : entonces ( golpea un poco su brazalate esperanza )

Regina : Un momento ( salta encima de el )

Regina : Te vencere

Anticure POP : como crees te tengo no hay salida

Regina mente : es verdad como

(timer se tranforma en una especie de celular )

Regina : eso es

Regina : vamos !Pretty cure love link !

!La esperanza y el amor juntos tocandose entre si! !Cure harmony!

Cure harmony : Pretty cure esperanza del amor

( Vence a el anticure )

( todos son teletransportados )

Regina : lo hice fui una pretty cure

Bakugan : nos dejaste

Regina : perdon pero

Mai : ella nos salvo

(Mientras tanto )

?: a si que esa chiquilla fue una Pretty cure bueno eso es mas o menos tendre que hacer algo

-CONTINUARA-


	4. Pretty cure hope reddit : Capitulo 4

**NOTA : Voy a poner un openig basado en el de madoka a si que si quieren leanlo si no no y saltárselo**

 **Nota 2 : DISFRUTEN EL EP**

 **Nunca olvidare las penas que pasamos mi amiga del corazon y siempre llorare en tu esperaaa**

 **Pretty cure Hope reddit**

 **Hay un destino que no si yo seguir me pondra feliz triste o contento. Solo puedo tener un sentimiento necesito tristeza y desesperación para poder vivir. El tiempo me a dado heridas que no se pueden curar y la tristeza que tengo pero siempre estare con una sonrisa**

 **Peleare por las esperanzas de todos aunque mi sonrisa falsa se transforme en desesperación y siempre estare llorado por el dolor pero se que tu me necesitas y al final mi sonrisa despega felicidad de verdad**

 **Pretty cure hope reddit capitulo 4 : !El viaje a la montaña! !El sufrimiento de Mai!**

Bakugan : Regina as hecho la tarea

Regina : se hacen las tareas

Bakugan ( con tono raro ) : pues si se hacen

Regina : QUEEEEEEEE

Mai : que pasa

Bakugan : regina no hiso la tarea

Mai : que porque

Regina : ya dejemos

Lagosi : regina porque no la hiciste

Timer : Nose que pasa

( Tocan el timbre)

Profesor Monino : Chicos y chicas tengo que anunciarles que 4 alumnos iran al viaje de a la montaña por mejores calificacion y conductas los que iran seran Regina , Mai , Nina y Bakugan

( Les entrega a todos una autorización )

Profesor monino : entregarla mañana sin falta y hacia irán muchas escuelas irán con sus alumnos pero unos pocos

(Mientras tanto en otra escuela de japon )

Profesora Shilain : Chicos 5 alumnos irán mañana a la montaña seran , Miyuki , Akane , Yayoi, Nao , Reika

Saban : Nao no sera april ajajja

Nao : Saban callate

(Volviendo a la escuela de nuestros protagonistas )

( A la salida )

Bakugan : Mai no te iras conmigo

Mai : Tengo que ayudar a Regina con la tarea y yo y Nina iremos al cine despues te paso a buscar

Bakugan : Ok gracias

(Mai se va )

Bakugan : Espero que sea una pelicula buena la que vamos a ir a ver

Lagosi : Que es una pelicula

Bakugan : Despues te explico ( Con un tono enojado )

(una sombra acercandose aparece no es una sombra conocida para Bakugan pero si familiar )

?: Hola bakugan

Bakugan : Quien eres tu

( Bakugan aterrado miraba a la persona que estaba delante )

? : Tu ya me conoces pero bueno

( Sin previo aviso esa no era su verdadera cara era una mascara )

? : Ahora si sabes quien soy

Bakugan : eres Komoni

Komoni : si chicos salgan

( Aparecen tres chicos atras de Bakugan )

Monosi : Hola Bakugan

TnT : Sabes que vamos a hacer

Bakugan : por favor no no

( Los cuatros chicos empiezan a golpear a Bakugan hasta dejarlo sangrando en el labio )

Bakugan ( apenas podiendo hablar ) : Porquee lo hacen

Monosi : Porque porque quien va a esa estupida montaña a si el estupido de Bakugan

(Llevan a Bakugan a un rio )

TnT : O mira que bonito es todo esto (Sacando sus cuadernos de la mochila )

Konomi : Tirenlos pero mira que es esto un peluche ( Tomando a lagosi fuertemente )

Bakugan ( apenas podiendo hablar ) : No el no se los ruego

(Tiran a Lagosi al rio Bakugan alcanza a agarrarlo )

( Despues de ese suceso toman sus cuadernos y los tiran al mar Bakugan alcanza a agarrar la autorización )

(Bakugan queda llorando en el suelo es dia llego tarde a casa y no fue al cine )

(En la mañana del viaje )

Mai : Bakugan estas

Bakugan : si si si estoy ya voy

( Bakugan baja a donde esta Mai y se suben al bus )

Mai : Estas bien ayer no viniste a clases por suerte les dije que si habias autorizado

( LLegan al sendero para subir la montaña )

Regina : hay cuanto me aburro

Mai : Yo tambien cuanto mas

Nina : Si espero que llegue (Choca con alguien )

?: Oye ten mas cuidado

Nina : tu tenias que tener cuidado

Lagosi : Chicas CALLENSE

( Su voz hace resonar en el sendereo )

? : Ya espera eres un hada entonces son Pretty cure - Con una sonrisa grande abrazo a nina-

Nina estaba confundida por lo pasado pero ella siguió saludando a la extraña chica en ese mismo instante la chica se presento

Hime : Hola soy hime ellas son megumi lona y Yuko

Megumi : Un gusto conocerlas - con una sonrisa potente les dio un abrazo

Mai sintiéndose rara cogió la mano de Megumi con una sonrisa siguiendo el paso Bakugan y Regina

Regina : Bueno sigamos avanzando - con la mejor de las expresiones subio el sendero

Bakugan : Regina espera - gritándole para que no avanzara sola

Empezaron a caminar todos juntos mientras Megumi contaba las historia del La bailarina del reino etc.

Mai preguntándose porque Bakugan no había ido ayer a clases pero ella tambien se dio cuenta de que puede ser algo muy personal

Bakugan : Miren alli hay alguien

Megumi : si son las Heartcatch pretty cure vamos - con el tono mas feliz va corriendo

Hime : ella siempre es asi

Regina : Hime cuidado

Hime choca con un arbusto y care

Lona : Hay esta niña

Yuko : Tranquila toma este dulce de miel

Mai seguía en duda con lo que paso pero era mejor relajarse y disfrutar el paseo

Erika : Soy Erika y estas son mis amigas Tsubomi , Yuri , Itsuki , y mis hadas Chypre , Cofret , Potpurri

Tsubomi : Si hola - con un tono timido

Mai ; Puedes venir Bakugan+

Bakugan : Que quieres

Mai : Porque no viniste ayer a clases

Bakugan : No quiero hablar de eso

Mai : Pero...

Bakugan : NO quiero hablar de eso y no me hables por el resto del dia

Bakugan vuelve donde los demás

Ribbon : Voy a llamar a Blue

Blue : Hola ribbon que pasa

Ribbon : Hay nuevas pretty cure

Blue : Pero ribbon si me radar de Pretty cure no detecta ninguna nueva o no alejense de ellas

Blue corta en ese instante

Blue : Esto esta mal esos dioses no puede ser

Lagosi : Miren hay viene mas gente

Nagisa ( gritanto ) : Hola llegamos tarde

Honoka : No grites tan fuerte

Miple : Si me asustaste

LUlun : no me dejas dormir

Porun : Deja a mi hermana

Hummy : Me asustaste mucho

Hummy salta de las manos de Hibiki y araña a Nagisa

Hikari : No peleen

Hibiki : Hummy disculpate

Un tentaculo atrapa a Hibiki

Hibiki : AYUDA

Un rayo rosa rompe el tentaculo así Cure Happy atrapa a Hibiki

Cure Happy : Creo que llegamos muy tarde

Cure Sunny : Por ir por tu estupido camino

Cure Beuty : No peleen

Bakugan : Chicas vamos

!Pretty cure esperanza viviente !

Cure baku , Cure Whis , Cure Pearl , Cure Harmony

!Las esperanzas en persona destruyendo la desesperación y desesperanza ! !Pretty cure Hope Reddit!

!Doble aurora Boreal

!Guardiana de la luz Cure White , Guardiana de la Luz Cure Black !

Juntas somos Pretty cure

¡Luminosa Torrente de luz!" "¡Vida brillante, Shiny Luminosa! ¡El corazón y los deseos de la luz, reuníos todos de nuevo!"

!Pretty cure Modulacion !

Suite pretty cure

!Pretty cure habré mi corazon !

Heart catch pretty cure

!Espejo ondulante Pretty cure !

!Pretty cure sinfonia de estrella Brillante !

Happines Charge Pretty cure

! Somos todas Media All Star !

Cure baku : Dejenmelo a mi - Saca su espada y empieza a cortar la bestia

Cure Moonlight : Yo te ayudo - Empieza a cortar

Cure whis se da cuenta que es una Bestia de brazalete y es imposible vencerla si no se destruye el brazalate o la Anticure que lo controla

Cure Lovely : Chicas vamos - Empieza a golpear a la bestia

Cure Pearl : Beuty tambien usa el arco

Cure Harmony : Dejame poner tu flecha con hielo

Cure pearl : Pero que haces

Cure beuty : yo me encargo

Cure Whis : Chicas tengan cuidado

Cure Marine : Porque - es atrapada por un brazo

Cure Black : MARINE

Cure Harmony : yo me encargo ! Luz esperanza aleja la oscuridad ! Con su baculo genera una luz tan fuerte que aleja la bestia

Cure Marine : Gracias

Hummy : uf

Cure muse : Cure baku yo te ayudo

Cure Whis : CHICOS PAREN necesitamos destruir su brazalte

Cure Baku sigue destruyendo

Cure whis : Baku no oíste

Cure baku : No voy a hablar contigo

Cure Whis : entonces no seamos mas amigos no ves que si sufres me lo tienes que decir soy tu mejor amiga !Mi Tia no me quiere y NADIE DE MI FAMILIA MI PADRE Y MADRE MURIÓ Y ESO QUE ODIABA A MI PADRE!

Hay un silencio entre todas

Cure fortune : pero que dices tu

Cure lovely : SI que dices -Cure lovely es atrapada por un brazo que no puede salir

Cure princes : MEGUMI LOVELY

Detienen a cure Princess

Anticure Clock : Ya empieza esto la primera captura señora lovely

Se muestra a Lovely en una Carta

Cure Fortune : Ya no hay vuelta a atras

Cure Whis : No ves Baku lo que lograste NO VES LO QUE LOGRASTE

intenta disparar a Cure baku pero falla

Cure whis : Mejor acabo con esto

Empieza a golpear y disparar a la bestia mientras pasa nada se el interpone hasta que encuentra el brazalete cuando Cure whis encontró el brazalete lo destruyo pensando en su pasado

Su madre murió cuando tenia 5 años su padre la culpo a ella de su muerte ya que su madre murio en un accidente de avion ya que no podian viajar con ella a los 5 años en primera clase entonces ya que era un viaje de trabajo ella se fue y la dejo con su padre el accidente fue en su vuelo un rayo de luz le llego y exploto su padre la culpaba porque ella se pudo haber quedado con ellos , Cuando Mai entro a la escuela su padre si no le traia buenas notas le pegaba y ademas cuando estaba ebrio también ella sufrió toda su vida un día un ladrón entro a la casa y le disparo a su padre el murio vive con su tia ella no la quiere pero es para que siga en su trabajo debe vivir con ella cada vez que se saca una mala nota llora por horas recordando lo que le hacia su padre y cuando una buena nota llora recordando a su madre porque a lo mejor ella queria eso un dia un hada en sus ultimos momentos le dijo que si se transformaba en una pretty iba a proteger de la desesperación y desesperanza ella acepto y se transformo en cure Whis

Cure Whis : esta es mi historia están felices ya no me hablen - se va saltando

Todas vuelven a sus casas y se pasan sus números para estar en contacto

Nina : Ire a ver a Mai

La puerta de la casa de Mai estaba abierta en la entrada estaba la tia muerta de Mai

Cure whis : ese anticure no pudo contra mi pero mi tia esta muerta me toca a mi morir

Cure whis apunta su arma contra su brazalate

Cure whis : este es mi fin Adios mundo

Nina : NO WHIS

Se oye un disparo

-CONTINUARA-


End file.
